Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. Often, the signal contacts are so closely spaced that undesirable cross-talk occurs between nearby signal contacts. Cross-talk occurs when one signal contact induces electrical interference in a nearby signal contact thereby compromising signal integrity. With electronic device miniaturization and high speed electronic communications becoming more prevalent, the reduction of cross-talk becomes a significant factor in connector design.
Thus, as the speed of electronics increases, connectors are desired that are capable of high speed communications. Most connectors focus on shielding to reduce cross-talk, thereby allowing higher speed communication. However, focusing on shielding addresses only one aspect of communication speed.
Therefore, a need exists for a high speed electrical connector design that addresses high speed communications, beyond the use of shielding.